Customer care systems often focus on analyzing interactions between customer service representatives (CSRs) and customers. Goals of such analysis include ensuring that future interactions with customers are efficient and that customer service representatives provide services required to satisfy any issues or questions of the customers.
Knowing the intent of a caller based on what the caller says is an important step to ensure that customer service representatives meet their goals of satisfying the customer. Some customer care systems utilize intent classifiers to guess at the intent of callers based on conversations with the callers. To date, building and maintaining the intent classifiers has been a time consuming manual and error prone process.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.